


She's All Grown Up

by Flangst



Series: Stonegrot Week 2019 [4]
Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Deet's dads, F/M, Gay dads, Lath'N worries too much, M/M, Mitjan doesn't worry enough probably, Remember them? - Freeform, Stonegrot - Freeform, Stonegrot Week, Stonegrot Week Day 4, They do have names it turns out, embarrassing parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flangst/pseuds/Flangst
Summary: So tell us about this nice Stonewood boy…?





	She's All Grown Up

“Here, Deet.” Lath’N handed his daughter a bag, repurposed from her Nurloc feed-bag. “We packed you provisions. Should get you through the next few days. Glow moss, roots, packed a bottle of cave water as well--”

“For Thra’s sake Lath’N, Deet’s been up on the surface for over an unum now, she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself,” sighed Mitjan, shaking his head fondly at his mate’s overprotectiveness. 

“Yes, I know, it’s just… so much has happened. I can’t help worrying.” He kissed his daughter’s forehead as she smiled patiently at them.

“Fathers… I know… But I’ll have Rian with me! And I’ve learned a few things about the surface as well. It’s so beautiful! I wish you could come and see it all with me.”

“We’ll see you again, Deet. You can be sure of that,” Mitjan said, squeezing her shoulder. Bobb’n hugged his sister’s legs. Deet laughed and picked up her brother to embrace him properly.

“And this… this Rian boy, he seems to be quite protective of you.” They looked over at where the Stonewood Gelfling was speaking to Maudra Argot. Deet’s face lit up when she saw him.

“Yes, he’s very brave. And kind. He doesn’t even care that I’m a Grottan, and he’s Stonewood…” Deet glanced back at her fathers, who were now wearing near-identical knowing smiles. “What?”

“Oh, Deet.” Mitjan swept his daughter’s bangs out of her eyes. “Growing up so fast. He seems like a good match. For a Daylighter.”

“A good match for--Da! It’s not like that!” she giggled in embarrassment. “He’s only a friend! A good friend!” 

“Very well.” Mitjan kissed her forehead and embraced her again. “Whatever you may become to one another, we trust you.”

Deet squirmed. Parents could be so… intrusive. Besides, this wasn’t the time to worry about her feelings for Rian! They had to get their half of the Dual Glaive to Stonewood so they could find its twin and put the legendary sword back together. Surely there was no place for romance, however much she might daydream, in times like these. Deet pulled her sleeve over her hand unconsciously, hiding the purple veins. And there was still so much more to consider…

“Bobb’n miss Deet!” her brother sobbed, rubbing an eye with his pudgy fist. 

“Aw, Bobb’n… we’ll see each other again! I promise,” she assured him, giving him yet another hug. She looked up at her fathers. Lath’N looked close to crying again. “I’ll see you all again.” 

“Good luck. Let the stones guide your way. And don’t forget to eat what we packed you!”

“Lath’N...” Mitjan took his turn hugging Deet once his tearful husband had released her. “You can do it, love. The Grottan Clan stands behind you. And do let us know if there’s any… news between you and your Stonewood friend.”

“Papa!”

**Author's Note:**

> Can I put the word "unum" in every Dark Crystal fic? Stay tuned!


End file.
